


Morning Sight

by Melime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wouldn't like to get up early, if it weren't for what she sees at the corner of the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Visão da Manhã](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760618) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #023 "mirror".

Tara didn’t particularly like to wake up early, and having Willow with her certainly made for a bad influence. However, after they moved to the house, she found that there was one advantage to being the first to raise, and that it went beyond not having to fight for bathroom privileges. She would sit by the mirror, in an only slightly awkward angle, and then she would see. Spread by the bed, usually naked and badly covered by the sheets, Willow would be stretching and trying to convince herself to wake up. This was a sight worth being awake for.


End file.
